<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You’re Lost by AWriterHasNoName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686470">If You’re Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterHasNoName/pseuds/AWriterHasNoName'>AWriterHasNoName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Series Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterHasNoName/pseuds/AWriterHasNoName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is alone and the universe is sending signs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You’re Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title borrowed from Cyndi Lauper.<br/>Non-beta’d so all mistakes are my own.<br/>I don’t own them, I just like to play with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First it was Dean’s shirt in Sam’s laundry. A flannel shirt that Sam hadn’t seen in ages, but suddenly was in Sam’s hand. He gasped and lurched back on his heels so suddenly that Miracle picked his head up and stared at him. Sam’s shaking hand brought the shirt up to his nose and he was overwhelmed with Dean’s scent. Sam collapsed on the floor and sat for what seemed like hours sobbing into one of his dirty T-shirts while clutching Dean’s shirt, Miracle’s head on his leg, offering comfort.   It was 10 days later. </p>
<p>The second and third time was Christmas Eve, though Sam didn’t realize it until the low dialogue from A Christmas Story on television permeated the haze. He knew the Impala needed attention and he needed food. Sam didn’t want to talk to anyone face-to-face, so he ordered his dinner for pickup and paid by credit card as he walked to the garage.<br/>
As Sam ran his hand over her hood, he almost felt her curl into the touch. She turned over immediately for him and instead of her usual aggressive growl, she immediately settled into a comforting rumble. Sam turned the heat up to hear the Lego rattle. Ramble On was playing on the radio.<br/>
It was a quick trip into town and he before long he was back in the bunker, staring at the dishes in front of him. His hand shakes as he ends the call with the cafe, having been told to keep the extra and wished a Merry Christmas. Tears streaming down his face, Sam stares at a bacon cheeseburger. </p>
<p>Once Sam realized they were signs, Dean was everywhere, for Sam. The signs were everywhere. Asia on a Tuesday. Zeppelin anytime. Strippers, Sam. A random Scooby Doo episode. The smell of Dean’s shampoo. This went on for years. At some point, Sam doesn’t remember when, he stopped sobbing when the signs appeared. But he always took a moment, put his hand over his heart, and whispered “I love you. I miss you.” The baby’s name was non-negotiable and when he cried for the first time, at 1:24pm, Sam looked to the heavens and said “I get it, Dean. I get it.”<br/>
“Hey Sammy.”<br/>
“Dean.”<br/>
Sam was stiff in Dean’s arms for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug. He was here. He could feel him and smell him and Sam drank it all in. It had been so long. Dean kept looking over at Sam, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.<br/>
After what could have been five minutes or five years, Sam cleared his throat. “I got the signs. All of them.”<br/>
Dean smiled and tightened his hand on Sam’s shoulder comfortingly. “I told you I’d be with you every step of the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>